Forgotten
by walkingbilboard1
Summary: Smitchie and ShanexOC- What happens when Shane promises to call, but doesn't? When Shane and Mitchie meet up again 10 years later, what will happen? Will they fall for each other? Or will the anger they feel towards each other make it worse?


AN: Okay, so this is my first story and it's also my first Camp Rock Fanfiction, so I'm not sure how good it's going to be

AN: Okay, so this is my first story and it's also my first Camp Rock Fanfiction, so I'm not sure how good it's going to be. I just needed to do something to keep me from dieing of utter boredom, and I figured since I enjoy reading them so much, I should write one to see if I like doing that too. Constructive criticism will be totally appreciated and anything you can think of that will make this story better will be considered. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this story…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or ideas concerning Camp rock, although this is my plot line. If I did own Camp Rock I wouldn't be writing on this internet site!

_August 26__th__, 2008_

"_Mitchie, this has been the best summer in my entire life. I am so happy that I've finally found you." Shane whispers into my ear._

_I don't know why he's saying things like that. He's been telling me that since the end of Final Jam last night. Now, we are currently hugging and saying good-bye. Camp Rock is over. And it sucks, because I'm going to miss all of my friends, but most of all I'm going to miss Shane. He must have realized my mind was drifting off to other thoughts because the next words out of his mouth are,_

"_What's wrong Mitch?" _

"_Nothing…" I reply. What am I supposed to tell him? That I'm freaking out because I know that there is a really good chance that this will be the last time I talk to him face to face. Unfortunately, he doesn't buy it._

"_That's a lie. I know you Mitch. We've spent all summer getting to know each other. I know something is wrong." Clearly he doesn't remember the lies I've told him. We discussed everything last night and came to an understanding. He forgave me and we agreed to forget it ever happened. I guess I might as well tell him. I mean, it's not like I'll ever see him again so who cares if I embarrass myself._

"_Well…" I begin, "I'm just bummed that we spent all this time together and now it's over. I really like you Shane. But you're a Pop Star and I'm a nobody who has one friend. One, Shane. You have girls falling at your feet constantly and get to go on tours and travel all over the world. You're not going to have time to keep up a relationship with somebody who doesn't matter."_

"_What? Mitchie do you hear the nonsense coming out of your mouth? I guess I'm not as good when it comes to girls as I thought. I though I made it pretty clear that I like you Mitchie. A lot. And I don't care if I have to call you a million times a day if that's what it takes, but I have no intention of letting you go when I've just found you." He says with so much passion that I almost believe him._

"_Really?" I ask. I can't figure out if I dreamt that or not._

"_No, not really. I just decided to pretend. Of course, Mitchie. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and I want to get to know you better." With that he leans down to kiss me. I know he's going to kiss me. And inside I'm freaking out because this totally amazing guy who I really like – who also happens to be Shane Grey of Connect 3- is about to kiss me. And just as our lips are about to meet my mom calls out my name, and his lips are no longer near mine._

"_Mitchie, honey, we need to leave now if we're going to get home before dark. Let's go. Hurry up and say your good-byes." Sometimes, I wonder if my mom is blind. Honestly, can a person have worse timing?_

"_Well, I guess this is it…" I start off. I'm nervous. Will he actually call me?_

"_Can I have your number?" He asks. It takes me a moment to comprehend what he's saying before I mumble out a "Sure". So I lamely enter my number into his cell phone, but before he has time to put his into mine, my mom yells out once again and I have to go. He promises to call me and I give him a quick hug before jumping into my mom's catering van. I wave out the window until I can no longer see Shane or Camp Rock, and then I lean back in my seat. I sigh as I look out the window and wonder what will happen between me and Shane. One thing is for sure, I know he was serious about calling me and I feel relieved that our relationship won't end along with our summer here at camp._

10 years later….

As usual, the first thing I did when I got up this morning was turn on Hot Tunes. Why do I always do that? Maybe it's out of habit or maybe it's because I'm interested in what distorted rumor they're spreading about my friends now. Of course the first story was on how the wedding plans were going for Nate and Caitlyn. Yes, you heard right. They're getting married soon. I'm so happy for them and Caitlyn and I are as close as ever, and Nate and I have gotten pretty close, too. He's like the big brother I never had. Apparently, Him and Caitlyn have decided to get married in Chicago, since that's where they were on vacation last week, although I know for a fact they're getting married in Caitlyn's home town in New Jersey. The press always comes up with stupid conclusions, and none have been correct so far. After sitting around for a while, I figure I should go get dressed. I need to be at work in 45 minutes, and it's a 15 minute drive. I teach music at the local high school. It a rewarding job, and I get to use my music skills which is an added bonus. I never thought I would like teaching as much as I do, but after doing it for 3 years, I can't imagine my life any other way.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I go downstairs to grab some toast before leaving. That's when I hear it. I must have forgotten to turn the TV off. The latest news on Connect 3's lead singer…

"_Shane Grey was spotted with a new girl last night, walking into a L.A. club. Maybe this one will last longer than the rest, since Grey doesn't seem to have any commitment in his relationships. Although they just met, they were spotted kissing outside the club. Who knows, maybe this one is for keeps?"_

Shane Grey. A name I've tried 10 years to forget. Why didn't I turn that darn TV off? Usually I can get out of the house before they bring his name up. But then it hit's me. Shane is Nate's best friend. This means he'll probably be the best man at his wedding. And I'm the Maid of Honor. Which means after 10 years, I'll have to talk to the one person on the face of the earth that I'd rather die than talk to…

AN: So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Alright? Got any advice? Let me know your opinions. If I don't get good reviews I'm not going to continue, so if you did like it let me know…


End file.
